


Good, that's good.

by woosans



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: AU, Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, New Years, New Years kiss, brunette ateez rise, haha late new years tho, hongjoong drives a motorcyle, hongjoong with piercings, mingi has brown hair because well, no beta we die like men, overuse of commas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22083241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woosans/pseuds/woosans
Summary: Mingi ponders about foreign traditions while he enters the new year with Hongjoong.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	Good, that's good.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! beware that i had no idea what i was doing when i wrote this, and i have never written a kissing scene until now so hahahhahaha...... Enjoy!

This really wasn't what Hongjoong wanted to be doing on New Year's Eve, fishing his giant idiot friend out of countless and countless people at a frankly subpar New Year's office party. 

Mingi had been working at his new office job for no more than a month but had quickly made friends with just about every person in his department. Hongjoong really doesn't understand how the other can just click with so many people, but he supposes that having as much charm as the brunette does along with being tall and handsome will get you by quite a ways. Hongjoong could hardly stand his own friends, let alone an office full of fake-ass corporate employees which he was currently pushing his way through in search for a certain unbearable-but-in-an-endearing-kind-of-way friend.

When Hongjoong does manage to find his tall nuisance, he is surrounded by above middle class looking, mostly beautiful, mature adults. Which, of course Mingi would attract this kind of crowd, because he is also a beautiful adult, albeit not at the same level of maturity and far less financially endowed. 

Hongjoong would much rather socialize with literally anyone else but Mingi's new friends, so he braces himself for a quick getaway once he actually managed to collect the brunette. 

Hongjoong sighed but casually made his way over to the small crowd with Mingi in the center of it all. He reminded himself that the whole reason he was here was by the other's request. Since Mingi was away from his family, and he didn't want to ditch a party he was so generously invited to, he made Hongjoong promise to come for him before the new year reigned in so they could watch the countdown together or something.

Hongjoong honestly didn't know why he obliged so easily. He had never been big on celebrating the new year until Seollal came around and he could have very well been asleep but, and he didn't particularly like to admit it, he was quite warm towards Mingi. It wasn't very clear to Hongjoong when his feelings had arisen but he knew that he was probably far too deep at that point. 

"Song Mingi!" Hongjoong shouted through the impossible noise of the small circus that had formed around the younger man. 

Mingi stopped his chatter and looked around for the source of his friends unmistakable and loud voice. Most of the men and some of the women that Hongjoong was crowded into were taller than him so he lifted the motorbike helmet he was holding into the air, hoping Mingi would recognize it. 

The tall brunette looked to his left and was able to catch sight of his small friend, and began to politely say his goodbyes to his continually accumulating posse of office workers and finally made his way over to Hongjoong. 

Mingi smiled at his silver-haired friend and opened his mouth but was interrupted before he could get the words out. 

"Don't say anything. You're lucky I came," Hongjoong borderline seethed which Mingi just closed his mouth and smiled wider at. It was as if Hongjoong despised doing the things Mingi asked of him, and the brunette knew that was probably the case but Hongjoong did them anyway. 

"Okay, let's go," Mingi said in that oh so sultry voice of his, and Hongjoong hated that he could hear it clearly over the noise of the party. 

The two clambered their way to the nearest elevator which was thankfully only a few meters away, and travelled the way down to the ground floor. The elevator ride was silent, with Mingi only giving Hongjoong a casual, close-eyed-smile and stuffing his hands into his trouser pockets. 

"Where do you want to go?" Hongjoong inquired once the two were outside and making their way to where the shorter's bike was parked. "Want to get [Hotteok?](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/86/8d/b9/868db999ecaeb260dfb93195e840ddb8.png) I don't know how reliable this is, but I hear the markets get decorated specially for New Years. We could go to [Namdaemun](https://www.thewholeworldisaplayground.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/11/South-Korea-Seoul-Photo-Locations-43.webp)." he continued. 

Mingi caught the helmet that was tossed to him when they arrived at where Hongjoong's bike was parked and thought that, he didn't very well care where they went as long as they were together. 

Mingi had never admitted it out loud, but he felt rather warm towards Hongjoong. Perhaps more than just warm if he was honest, Mingi liked Hongjoong for a while, ever since they met in college and they were nothing but barely acquaintances. 

"Whatever you want to do, hyung." Mingi said from inside his newly acquired helmet. He hadn't used formalities with Hongjoong very often up until they recently started to become closer. It felt right when Mingi said it though, but he knew his friend didn't mind either way. 

Hongjoong gave a wordless thumbs up, and after getting situated, they were off to fill up on delicious hotteok. 

The little hotteok excursion was mostly uneventful, Hongjoong paid because he's the hyung, much to Mingi's slight dismay because he has a job now and can actually afford to treat the both of them, but he didn't outwardly protest. 

Once that was over, they found themselves on a random bridge overlooking a river that Hongjoong couldn't quite name at that very moment, and looked up a new year's countdown on Mingi's phone. 

It was 5 minutes to the new year and Hongjoong had to admit that the situation was oddly sort of domestic. He couldn't recall the last time he'd spent this much time with Mingi where most of it was silent between the two. He played with the hotteok in his hands and leaned with his back against the wooden bridge railings. Mingi was to his right, fiddling with his phone before just deciding to set an alarm for when the clock struck twelve. 

Mingi assumed the same position as Hongjoong and crossed his arms, looking at the light reflections in the river on the other side of the bridge. The spot they had chosen was right near a village and the houses were decorated with lanterns and different colored lights in celebration of new years. Suddenly a certain thought entered Mingi's mind and he couldn't help becoming flustered although he remained calm on the outside. 

Mingi thought of just not breaking the tranquil atmosphere, but his mouth was quicker than his mind and he casually spoke the stupidest words he thought had ever come out of his mouth. 

"You know that western tradition on new years? The kissing one?" Mingi asked into the air. 

Hongjoong's mind entered constipation after he heard the question and he swore he heard something in Mingi's voice other than pure curiosity. Although he had no idea what Mingi was talking about, the simple word "kiss" being uttered from the brunette was somehow enough to make him short-circuit. 

"I… am not sure what you're referring to." Hongjoong said all formally after clearing his throat, like an idiot. 

"Oh, just…" Mingi reached his hand out of his pocket to scratch the back of his head, a nervous habit. 

"I just heard," he started again. "Of this tradition where you kiss… someone right at the new year." He explained with a half-shaky voice. He knew how awkward the situation seemed to be getting but couldn't keep his big mouth closed. 

"I guess, like, it's mostly an American thing." He continued his explanation and tried to look for a reason why he had suddenly started spewing nonsense. Hongjoong didn't care about fun little new years facts, or otherwise traditions from other cultures that Mingi had learned about, and Mingi knew that but he also knew where he was trying to get this situation to go. 

"Oh, cool. Interesting." Hongjoong had replied awkwardly, like some flustered teenager. He was thinking about the obvious, which was kissing Mingi, but he wasn't really in a position to do that, even for a tradition. It's not like he would ever have the courage to, even if he were in the proper position to, because despite his outward appearance and sort of offsetting personality, Hongjoong was a giant coward. 

Mingi let out an awkward chuckle and wracked his brain for something, literally anything else he could talk about.

"You took your piercings out," Mingi thankfully changed the subject, although it was more of an out loud observation, before Hongjoong had the chance to make things more awkward. Mingi was referring to Hongjoong's various eyebrow, lip, and tongue piercings that the shorter had indeed removed that morning.

"Oh, yeah," Hongjoong ghosted his hand over his face in remembrance. "I didn't really like the tongue one anymore and just decided to take the others out while my tongue closed up," he explained. 

Mingi's mind, of course began to wonder again. They were currently having a conversation about Hongjoong's tongue, after all. And while Hongjoong started to quietly ramble on about his piercings and the nature in which he tended to them, Mingi had once and for all started to lose control of his mouth and body. Once he heard the alarm tone of his phone signaling that the new year had begun he had thrown all of his control out the window. 

"Hongjoong," 

And once the older had shifted his full attention onto Mingi, he stepped closer and tentatively reached for any of Hongjoong that he could touch and leaned down. 

When their lips touched, it could hardly even be classified as a kiss. The only thing that Hongjoong could feel in his shock was the ever slightest touch of Mingi's top lip and his sharp intake of breath before the younger had pulled away. 

Hongjoong's eyes had been opened for the whole two seconds of their not-kiss and searched for Mingi's when his had opened. 

Mingi wanted to say something- explain or apologize but when the two's eyes met again, Mingi could not think of anything other than hongjoong hongjoong hongjoong. 

Hongjoong's face, his lips, his eyes, his nose. 

And Mingi hardly snapped out of it in time to notice that Hongjoong's face was actually getting closer. He understood quicker than he had ever understood anything and managed to meet Hongjoong somewhere in the middle. 

When their lips touched for the second time, the kiss was a little clumsy at first. But of course, Mingi is clumsy at everything, especially kissing. Not that he had much experience, as embarrassing as it was. He knew Hongjoong didn't have much more than him, but could only focus on not being clumsy which didn't work very well as their noses bumped. 

Mingi lifted his face to change nose trajectory, and gently pressed another kiss to Hongjoong's lips. 

It was slow, almost painfully so for Hongjoong, but he couldn't do much when his heart was beating so fast and he had to focus on so many things at once. Mingi's plump lips moving carefully against his, Mingi's right hand on his neck, Mingi's left hand moving up his arm. Hongjoong's whole mind clouded and he could only think of mingi mingi mingi. 

He carefully lifted his hands from their place on Mingi's shoulders to the sides of Mingi's face. Hongjoong opened his eyes slightly for a moment and seeing Mingi's face so close actually managed to cool his head a bit, at least enough for him to try and speed up the dreadfully painful pace that their now make out session had taken.

Hongjoong switched his focus from Mingi's top lip to his bottom lip and the kiss began to deepen a bit more. Their lips moved together sloppily but not lustfully although it was getting there. From semi-innocent, slower than casual makeout to Mingi biting Hongjoong's lip. 

Hongjoong let out a rather embarrassing startled yelp and pulled away from Mingi's increasingly hungry lips. 

Neither of them made any move whatsoever to speak about what just happened, both still processing the events. 

Mingi figured he should apologize at least for biting if not for kissing Hongjoong in the first place. 

"S-sorry," he stuttered quietly. It was rather embarrassing for both parties at this point and Mingi swore to punch himself next time he had the urge to kiss someone that he wasn't supposed to kiss. 

"It's okay, it wasn't hard or anything. Just… surprising," Hongjoong replied. 

Well sure, Mingi thought, this whole thing was pretty surprising. He honestly couldn't believe the idiocy of his own actions, acting on impulse plus he didn't even ask Hongjoong if he could kiss him. He supposed it kind of worked out though, Hongjoong had even kissed him back and didn't seem at all angry. 

"Mingi…" Hongjoong continued after a few seconds of silence. Mingi looked to the other man and Hongjoong offered him a shy smile.

"Was that just for tradition?" Hongjoong asked out of genuine curiosity because despite Mingi having mostly pure intentions, he is admittedly the kind of guy who would kiss someone out of nowhere just because he felt like it. 

Mingi became embarrassed again but he couldn't lie. 

"Hongjoong-hyung," Mingi stepped closer to the older man and grabbed the other's small hands. "I can't hide it anymore… I really like you, hyung." The taller confessed with a quiet but determined voice. 

"Good, that's good," Hongjoong squeezed the younger's hands. "You're pretty lucky that I like you, too." 

Mingi broke out into one of his biggest smiles and quickly gave the older a peck on the cheek. 

"Happy New Year, hyung." 

And Hongjoong felt like he was so full of love.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos r appreciated :)


End file.
